Prior systems for removing the residual liquid in the lines of a liquid delivery system for dispensing liquids such as draft beer, involved draining, discarding, and therefore wasting, the residual liquid. Because the lines from the liquid source to the tap are often long, discarded residual liquid can involve significant economic loss, especially because this removal of residual liquid must be done frequently because line cleaning must be done frequently. Furthermore, disposing of the coventiall rained residual liquid involves a significant labor and environmental problem.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a system for emptying the residual liquid from a liquid delivery system, prior to cleaning the lines, so that the residual liquid is delivered to the tap, instead of disposing of and wasting the residual liquid, the process being conducted in an efficient and effective manner.
Another object of some embodiments of the present invention is to provide a system for preparing a liquid delivery system for line cleaning in a simple, quick, convenient, efficient, and cost-effective manner.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.